Motives
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: After a horrific encounter with the Shadow Reaper, Quinn's nightmares are haunted by him. She doesn't know what his motives are until he shows himself again. Two part Kayn/Quinn one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Motives**

Part One: The Encounter

* * *

This wasn't a place Quinn wanted to be: Alone in a dark forest, near midnight, and with no Valor to guide her way. The scout knew that he was probably in a panic now that he couldn't see her. It was absurdly cold— she could feel the bitter weather through her leather armor. Her golden eyes glanced up but she couldn't see the sky. The leaves of the trees hid away the beautiful Demacian stars from her.

Why was she even here?

There were some rumors of a mysterious figure wandering around the Demacian forests. There were a few people that have claimed to see it. When the witnesses would lead authorities back to the location of the spotting, all anyone ever found were dead bodies. Was this the work of a serial killer or were there meanings behind these deaths?

Quinn took it upon herself to study this case since she felt a strong connection to these killings. They were happening around her old village, Uwendale, just on the border of Demacia. It was just a rural farming and hunting village but one could have motives. One man to be slain was a retired knight. He suffered from a severed left arm and moved him and his wife to the countryside. Quinn could suspect why someone would want him dead. The old knight most likely knew too much. Was it a rival nation… or was it another Demacian? The thought of not being able to trust one's own people made Quinn sick.

Whoever this was she needed to put a stop to it. Her first order of business was tracking the killer in their element. Innocent people seemed to die when the sun went down. Quinn assumed this would be the best idea… However, she didn't account of the overgrowth of trees cutting her communication with Valor.

"Poor bird," she said lowly to herself, "He's probably losing it without—"

A twig snapping under a boot made Quinn come back to her senses. She clicked the trigger of her crossbow and aimed it to where she heard the noise. There was nothing. It was just her nerves getting the better of her. She knew she had to keep calm if she wanted to leave the forest in one piece. If there was a deranged killer stalking in the woods, she needed to keep her guard up.

She tracked her way backwards from where she came. It would be easier to find her way out if she traveled somewhere she had already been. Quinn knew to mark trees with her dagger in case she ever found herself walking in circles. She became so reliant on Valor helping her that she almost forgot this little trick. The scout stopped to check the trunk of a tree she recognized. She dropped down to her knee to examine her faint slash going down the bark.

"Lost?" A sinister voice asked from behind the scout.

Quinn gasped as she jumped up, slashing behind her. To her horror, there was nothing there again. Only the dark woods were in front of her. The scout could feel her heart beating in her ribcage. Her golden eyes glanced over her shoulder, spotting her crossbow that she had dropped. As her gloved hand reached for it, it disappeared.

Certainly she wasn't losing her mind already?

The palm of her hand brushed over the grass, making sure there was nothing. Quinn could feel herself sweating now. She slowly got up from the ground. The scout had to keep quiet or else she risked alerting whatever was around her.

"We can hear your heart." The same voice chuckled, "Are you afraid?"

"Show yourself, coward!" Quinn shouted, hearing herself echo throughout the trees. She could detect something was behind her. The space around her seemed tighter. "Show yourself so I can rip your throat out!"

"My, my, Rhaast. We have a lively one!" A man's voice snickered.

The scout flipped around and saw a tall man holding a scythe larger than himself. She didn't know how she didn't hear him approaching with a weapon that heavy— it was like he slipped from the shadows. His black hair was long and tied in an elegant braid. This was no ordinary man however. There was a grey corruption growing over his skin. His left arm was covered in it and it made his fingers into sharp claws. But his eye… His left eye seemed like it wasn't his own. It was red and glowing in the darkness. Yet, she found him unnervingly handsome.

"Tell me who you are!" Quinn demanded.

"None of that, girl. I'll be the one giving the orders." He warned, "Do as I say… and you might live." Quinn had no choice but to obey. She was without Valor and her crossbow— she was powerless to fight him now. The scout's hard glare lessened as she gave a single, defeated nod. He chuckled, "Good girl. To reward you, I shall tell you who we are. I am Kayn and this…" Kayn looked over to the giant weapon he rested on his shoulder. Suddenly, a giant eye appeared on the scythe and it was staring right at Quinn. "This is Rhaast. Say hello to our little _hero_. Shall we indulge her?"

"Not much of a sight to behold… but I wouldn't mind making her a plaything." The weapon spoke. It's voice was what Quinn imagined the devil himself to sound like. She didn't know how it was speaking— the voice just seemed to penetrate her mind. The glowing, scarlett iris narrowed at her, "Do tell me… What is your blood type?"

"O-Negative…"

"I'm not being negative! It was just a question." Rhaast hummed in delight.

"Do try to keep your lame jokes to yourself. If you forgot already, I need to conduct some business." Kayn stepped towards the scout but she immediately jumped back. He stopped in his tracks, somewhat surprised by her quickness. A thick brow cocked up before he shook his head. Kayn stepped forward again, only this time his claws caught her arm. He was faster. The man lifted her arm while looking her over with a curious eye, "Who are you, girl?"

"That should be none of your concern!" Quinn growled. She winced in pain when his claws dug into her skin. His brute strength seemed to crush her bones. It was so forceful it dropped her to her knees.

"Don't get too brave. I won't hesitate to rip your head off." Kayn warned again, "Now… tell me your name."

"Q-Quinn, alias Demacia's Wings…" She said proudly through the pain, "Ranger General of the Demacian Elite."

"Ah, I see, a high-ranking hit." Kayn thought aloud as his grip loosened, "Fortunately for you, Quinn, you're not who I'm after tonight. I wouldn't want to do any extra work for the same pay," a wicked grin appeared on his face. Kayn came closer, his lips dangerously close to Quinn. He whispered in her ear, "Besides, you might be worth a lot when I get assigned you."

"Assigned?"

" _That should be none of your concern_ ," the man chuckled. He yanked back her short hair, "I will tell you this: I'm a _shadow_. I'll see you in your nightmares, Quinn. This will be a very cute game..."

Kayn tossed her down on the grass, his evil chuckle was all the scout heard. Her fingers clenched as she raised her hair. Her eyes spotted her crossbow lying underneath the fog. She quickly reached for it and flipped around. Quinn aimed her weapon where she last saw Kayn. However, he was gone. All the remained of him was a cloud of black smoke.

"Damn it," Quinn growled as she slammed her fist on the ground.

* * *

Within Prince Jarvan's study, Quinn brought him and Garen to explain what happened last night. Quinn didn't get much sleep the night before— she was kept awake by the thought of that evil scythe. It's voice echoed in her head continuously. Jarvan sat at his desk while Garen stood behind him just like a bodyguard.

"A shadow? That is what he said he was?" Prince Jarvan asked his scout.

"Yes, your majesty."

"And he was holding…" Garen started behind him. She already knew where this conversation was headed. Quinn and Garen really didn't see eye to eye when it came to how they did things. As Ranger General, Quinn knew how to track targets and think like the enemy. Garen, was old fashioned. Take an army to the enemy, no thinking required. The Captain of the Vanguard looked around as he remembered her exact words, " A giant talking scythe."

"... Yes."

"You know, you weren't assigned a tracking mission." He added, knowing he could get her into trouble with a rogue act like that. Quinn's golden eyes glanced over to Jarvan, who was watching her carefully, and then back to Garen.

"I don't see anyone else doing anything about these people getting slaughtered." She challenged. Garen looked down at Jarvan sitting in front of him, waiting for him to scold the scout. The prince grunted while slowly nodding his head.

"Did he say anything else?" Jarvan asked.

"He said he name is Kayn and his weapon's name is Rhaast." Quinn answered respectfully. "He asked who I was, sadly he had me unarmed so I had to tell him, and he said I was a _high-ranking hit_."

"Sounds like a hired assassin." Jarvan thought out loud, "Or maybe he has a boss who wants him eliminating potential nuisances. Either way, he's a killer who gets paid for it." He sighed, "This is a pickle." He scratched his unshaved chin, "I cannot allow these murders to go on any longer. Quinn, I put you in charge on finding more information on this Kayn character."

"Y-Your Highness, you cannot be serious?" Garen asked, surprised with his leader's sudden siding with the younger woman.

"I am. Our Quinn has put some passion into this and this team needs more of that." Jarvan said, "And you'll help her if she asks." The prince got up from his seat, "You're both dismissed. Take whatever measures you can, Quinn. I believe in you."

* * *

Quinn, sitting in the capital's library, had her nose deep into books about anything and everything. Dark circles appeared under her gold eyes as she read along the endless words. She had no leads on Kayn other than a few shaken witnesses— only they've never seen the assassin. It was a dead end there. She decided the books would have more information than a spotty eyewitness.

She had gone on a trail from Ionia, to the tribes there, to Targon, to the Aspects, and then to Darkin. The description of them reminded her of Rhaast. A soul trapped in a weapon with a vessel wielding them. Yet, in Kayn's case, things were different. The book she was reading mentioned that the Darkin would overcome the human soul and make it their own. The body of the vessel will grow armor-like scales just like the assassin had on his left arm.

"Maybe…" Quinn whispered to herself, "Kayn's soul is too strong for Rhaast."

"I have another book for you, Quinn. I've found one on the Shuriman desert." Said a cheery voice behind the scout. Lux appeared with a thick, leather bound book in his arms. Quinn had asked the blonde to help her out in the library since she could be frequently found here.

"Thank you, Lux." Quinn said with a smile. "You can sit with me if you like."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Just a few stories on these monsters called Darkin. In short, their souls trapped in weapons. They can possess humans." The scout looked up from the book to her friend, "Kayn wasn't fully possessed."

"Is he cute?"

"Wh-What?" Quinn glanced up at her friend, seeing her teen age come out fully. She forgot she was a few years older than her. Her boy chasing days were over— then again she never had one. She was always training to be a ranger. Quinn lightly chuckled, "You mean Kayn?"

"Yeah!" Lux whispered, "A dark mysterious man that came from the shadows? It sounds pretty alluring to me."

"Well…" The scout thought back on what she knew he looked like. Long hair with bangs swaying in his face and features almost as sharp as his scythe. He had gotten so close to her that night she could recall every little thing. Quinn suddenly embarrassed when she remembered another detail. She tried to cover her reddening face, "He was shirtless."

"Oh?" The younger girl's eyes glimmered with interest.

"He had… very defined… personality." Quinn sighed, "Lux, I don't want to think of him that way. He killed Demacians. Besides, aren't you with that Lightfeather fellow from Piltover? You know," The scout mockingly fluttered her eyelashes, "The pretty blonde boy?"

"Shhh!" Lux shushed her friend, making Quinn smirk. She looked around to see if anyone had heard them. It was true, Lux had her own little romance with a boy from Piltover. From what Quinn could remember, he was an explorer and wielded a magic gauntlet. Quinn even once guarded them from the public eye when he came to visit her. The young girl blushed heavily, "No one knows other than you!" She became serious, "Do you think you'll ever come across Kayn again?"

"Honestly, I hope not. He's terrifying… especially with that scythe of his."

"Could I suggest getting it away from him if you two ever do meet again?"

"That's not a bad idea…"

Quinn glanced back down at her book, seeing an illustration of a Darkin. She didn't know what powers Rhaast could be capable of even in his contained form. The scout just hoped she'd never see them again. Yet, she had to keep her eyes out for anything.

Demacia needed her.

* * *

 _Notes: I like Kayn. I like Quinn. I like them together. (It probably doesn't make sense but neither do any of his other ships and we're all entitled to an odd pair.) I'm going to post the second half as soon as I finish it._

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Motives**

Part Two: The Nightmare

* * *

She could not sleep. The thought of him breaking through her window and slaughtering her kept her awake. She saw Kayn covered in that Darkin's corruption only he wasn't in control. Rhaast had taken over. The blood. The organs. She was left unrecognizable. Her head replayed his dark laugh over and over again. Quinn's eyes glanced over to Valor sleeping while perched by the window. She rested her head into her pillow again, taking in a deep breath. At least he was getting some sleep.

The scout could feel the tiredness in her eyes coming and going. If she ever managed to doze off, she only saw Rhaast's glowing red eye. With each new "dream", he came closer and closer. She feared what would happen if he came face-to-face with her. She had to stay awake now. Quinn sat up, reaching over for a glass of water by her bedside. Her hand touched the cold glass. She lifted it to her mouth only to find it was empty. Sighing, she unraveled herself from the blankets and touched down on the cold floor.

Quinn felt a slight draft work its way into her room from the window. She shivered, holding her arms close to her body. The scout walked into her bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light to not wake Valor. She ran the water in the faucet to her empty glass. Quinn let the water run as she thought about her half-awake nightmare. She had to admit, it felt very real. Having that monster appear out of nowhere made her skin crawl. She felt the cold water running over her fingers, bringing her back to reality. Quinn turned off the water, pouring some down the drain, before she lifted it to her mouth. As she gulped, Quinn looked into the bathroom mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw an unknown black shape behind her.

She dropped the glass on the floor, causing it to shatter. Quinn flipped around and saw her own dark bedroom. Her eyes glanced around as she stepped over the broken glass. She warily looked out, her eyes searching for Valor. To her relief, he was still sitting on the windowsill. Quinn wondered how he slept through her breaking her cup on the linoleum tiles. Then… she realized she was still holding onto her glass of water. It was empty.

Did she even make it to the bathroom?

Did she fall asleep while standing?

She rubbed her tired eyes while walking back to her bed. Quinn sat on the edge, her eyes staring at the carpet. The scout needed to get some rest. She didn't know how long it had been since she had a full night's sleep. She just knew, after seeing Rhaast, a peaceful dream was hard to come by.

"I told you you'd see us in your nightmares…" A voice said by Quinn's ear.

The scout jumped off the bed. She flipped around, seeing no one again. Quinn stared at her empty bed, the covers showing the warm ivory sheets underneath. She shook her head, running a hand over her ear where she heard the voice. As she walked back to her bed, she felt herself being shoved.

She landed face first in the soft blankets, feeling a heavy body pin her down. As she tried fight off the intruder, Quinn heard her clothes being torn. That same cold draft ran over her now naked body, making her shiver… but this time out of fear. The intruder pressed all their weight on her back, keeping her down. Quinn heard more clothes being tossed around— only they weren't her own. She thrashed as soon as she realized what their intention was.

"Calm down, girl." She heard over her, "Behave and it won't hurt."

Quinn knew that voice. It was the one haunting her nightmares. She managed to turn her head and spot the grey corrupted arm of that man. Kayn leaned over her, pressing her face further down into the mattress. She watched him lick his uncorrupted fingertips while he stared down at her. He showed her his wet fingers before moving it out of sight. Quinn gasped when she felt him rub her between her exposed legs. She shuddered at the sensation despite her fear.

"How does it feel?" He whispered. "How does it feel knowing I'm touching you like no other man has?" Kayn chuckled to himself. He waited for her to speak but she was stricken with too many emotions. The assassin shook her, "Answer me! How does it feel?"

Her eyes fluttered, not being able to control her reactions to his fingers rubbing her clit. She trashed her legs only to have Kayn slap her ass. Quinn huffed, pressing her face into the blankets to contain her moan. They both knew it felt great. He slapped her again and again, leaving her skin a burning red. He gave her a chance to speak but the proud girl remained silent. Kayn shook his head before putting more force into his slap. Quinn writhed in both pain and unwanted pleasure.

"I said answer me."

She wasn't going to win this.

"Good…" She reluctantly said. Her golden eyes looked back at him, seeing him smirk. "It feels good."

"You want more, don't you?" The assassin asked again. He rubbed her pussy again before slipping his middle finger inside her. Quinn gasped, making him snicker, "You do. Naughty girl."

"Then I'll give it to her…" Another darker voice said. Quinn knew that voice and it made her skin crawl. She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing the corruption grow over Kayn's form, swallowing him whole. His smirking face was covered and large horns sprouted him his head. Sharp teeth snarled at her, making Quinn try to run. Rhaast grip locked around her legs, "You want this… I know you've been dreaming of me."

Rhaast's claws raked her blankets, warning the girl to keep still. Quinn unwillingly let the Darkin pull her back. She felt his hips press up against her… as well as another hot body part. It rubbed against her thigh, letting her know it was there. Rhaast's fang nipped her bare shoulder, making her gasp. She felt him lead his member to her entrance, teasing her clitoris with the head.

His breath on her skin made her shudder. He was toying with her. Rhaast swirled his dick around her wet pussy, teasing her just enough to get her to moan. Quinn jerked her hips, trying to get him to state her needs. He held her down, laughing that same laugh in her ear.

"Say you want it."

"N-No…" Quinn shook her head.

Rhaast snarled in disapproval, pressing all his weight on her. Without warning, he shoved his full length inside her tight hole. Quinn hissed, feeling him stretch her to an almost unbearable limit. He pressed himself deep inside, holding it there until she moaned. Rhaast pulled out and repeated. He pounded himself against her, rocking the bed. The wood creaked over Quinn's muffled moans. Rhaast yanked himself away one last time.

"Beg for it." He ordered.

"Never."

She couldn't. She wasn't going to give in. As much as it felt great, she just couldn't.

Quinn felt the weight on his back disappear. Realizing this, she lifted her head. As she looked around, Rhaast was gone and she was still underneath her covers. Her head turned to the empty cup on her night stand. It hadn't been touched. She glanced over at Valor, seeing him still sound asleep. The scout knew she fallen asleep… but how much of that was a dream. As she flipped around, she felt a warm wetness between her legs. Disappointed with herself, she slipped her hand under her waistband.

She felt the slickness of her own wet nightmare. The scout knew this was so wrong but it felt right. Kayn wasn't wrong— there wasn't a man who had touched her like that. It was so odd to her. She wanted more. The way he was forceful with her and the way Rhaast nearly tore her in half. Quinn felt guilt wash over her as she slipped a finger inside herself just like he had. Her eyes fluttered as she pictured the assassin's yellow and crimson eyes.

She wanted to feel that sensation again...

* * *

Quinn chugged down her coffee before slamming the cup down on her table with the six others. She had been drinking coffee the whole morning, not being able to sleep ever since that last… _dream_. It was insulting that she felt the way she did. The scout needed to settle the score.

She decided, in the midst of her madness, she was going to go hunting for him. She strapped her quiver to her back, loading a few arrows into her crossbow after. The scout slipped a few daggers into hidden pockets in her armor. She was ready. At least, she hoped.

The scout glanced over at Valor behind her, his armor lying beside him. He was angry— she could tell by the way he ruffled his feathers. When she reached over to pat his head, he snapped at her. He only did that when she was leaving without him.

"I told you, Val. You can't go with me." She explain while trying to pet him again. Valor hastily flew away, sitting on the top cabinet. Quinn sighed, "It's too dangerous. I'm only going alone to…" She knew exactly why she was going to find Kayn but she wasn't going to say it out loud. The large eagle squawked, "I am not!"

He was on to her.

"Please, Valor." She begged, watching him ignore her. Quinn sighed, looking around the room to try and bait him to come down. Her eyes caught loose parchment on the kitchen table. She had been an artists so it wasn't odd to have her supplies lying around. "Do you want to help me, Val?"

She saw his eyes turn to her, he was listening.

"If I ask you to take a letter to Garen, will you?" She walked over to the table, looking around for a pen. She found one lying underneath a unfinished novel she neglected to continue reading. "I've found the location of the assassin." She read aloud while she wrote, "Please send reinforcements to my home…. Quinn." The scout waved her letter up at Valor. "See."

The large eagle snarled, knowing well she didn't know where Kayn was.

"Trust me on this one, Valor. Please?"

* * *

Quinn had managed to convince Valor to leave her home for a bit. Her plan wasn't actually leave her home to find Kayn— she was going to lure him there. The distance from her home and the castle would take the eagle about two hours to fly and return. The actual reinforcements would take even longer. Quinn had time to get what she wanted.

She looked in the mirror at herself. She felt that same guilt as she looked at her bare legs. The scout didn't have sexy lingerie because she never needed it. The sexiest thing she had was cotton underwear and a white bra. It would have definitely gotten the point across that she wanted… it.

The scout walked over to her beside, seeing her tools laid out. She had two long pieces of rope and her crossbow underneath the nightstand. Her plan was to seize him and tie him down. Even if she had to use her crossbow, she wouldn't hesitate. This was her mission. She cleared he head of those thoughts. Something told her that Kayn would most likely feel them.

Now all there left was was to lure him there.

The scout laid in her bed and underneath the covers. She rested her head again the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Quinn now just had to sleep. She thought of the most boring things to knock her out. Paperwork. Waiting for dinner to cook. Listening to Garen speak about anything. She felt herself dozing off. Her consciousness was dark and empty. She was drifting off…

Quinn felt a clawed hand run over her own. A deep chuckle echoed from the darkness. He was there and he was letting himself be known. Kayn hovered over the girl effortlessly, staring at her sleeping form. In her half aware state, Quinn only thought of trying to sleep. Nothing about the plan could be projected into her dream. Kayn reached for her face. Now was the time.

The Demacian opened her eyes and yanked Kayn's arm. She managed to pull him from her dream and into reality. Shocked, he tried to fight her but Quinn managed to overcome him. In his left arm, she saw Rhaast's scythe. She had to get them separated. Quinn stomped on his arm, making him growl.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?!"

Quinn didn't answer. She just kept wailing on his arm until his fingers finally released their grip. The scythe clattered on the floor near the bed. Kayn lunged to get it back but Quinn held him down with all her might. He glared up at her, noticing how determined she was. He couldn't help but stifle a snicker.

"What's this all about?" Kayn asked but he clearly knew already. He saw her straddling him in her underwear— it was obvious. The assassin's glare slowly turned into a cocky smirk. "You want me. For real this time."

"S-Shut up!"

"All you had to do was ask. When did you realize you wanted me?" He asked, sitting up a bit. Quinn held him down when he tried to lunge for her lips. She reached over for the spare rope by her bedside. Kayn laughed, "I see. Are you mad about last night?"

"You're under arrest!" Quinn said as she tied his wrists to headboard. She knew he was toying with her. He was letting himself be tied down and she wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Oh, my little vigilante. You're so precious," Kayn tested yanking his hands from the restraints. The knot was tied over, he would need a blade to escape. He watched Quinn get off the bed and retrieve Rhaast from the floor. She put him in the corner of the room, too far for Kayn to reach. He chuckled, "Are we going to make him watch? Didn't know you were interested in that."

"I think she's more interested in you. Look at what she's wearing," Rhaast added. "I'm surprised she's not begging on her knees."

"I'm not interested in anything! Or either of you," Quinn growled as she walked back over. She sat on the bed, trying her hardest not to gawk at his exposed torso. "The Vanguard are on their way here as we speak. You're going to get executed for your crimes, Kayn!"

"What are we going to do while we wait, hm?" He whispered. His knee nudged her, "Perhaps… you want that same taste of last night? I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know anything!"

"Why else would you be practically naked?" He said, looking down at her breasts. "You look delicious. Give me a taste."

"You're sick." Quinn shot back.

She lifted her leg and straddled him again. Purposely, she rocked her hips back and forth. The friction of their clothes was enough for Quinn to groan. She was starving for more but she couldn't give in too soon. Her curious hands ran over his chest, feeling every muscle. He had scars and corruption spread over his body but that didn't take away from his looks. Quinn glared down at him as she reached around he back.

Quinn unhooked her bra, let it slide down, and held the cups just over her nipples. Kayn watched patiently as she attempted to tease him.

"I've had the worst endurance training you could imagine. A little strip tease isn't going to break me," Kayn said. He watched Quinn continue to rock back and forth on his crotch. He wasn't surprised to see her blushing. "I happen to think it's backfiring on you."

He was right. As she grinded against him, she could feel the outline of his cock. He wasn't even hard but it still felt good. She was fighting herself not to just stick it inside her. The burning desire to hop on his cock made her ache. Not to mention, the thought of what they could do with their hour made her sweat. Quinn had to keep her cool. She threw her bra somewhere in her room, revealing her breasts to him. It wasn't surprising that he stared at them as she moved around. Quinn leaned over, pressing her bosom against his chest.

Her hand grasped his angled face. Her thumb traced over the corruption underneath his eye. Quinn has to admit he was astonishingly good looking. He watched her with a smug expression— and that drove her nuts. In retaliation, she pulled him forward. Her lips crashed against his roughly. She pulled away just as quickly. The scout wiped her mouth with her fist.

"Keep trying to distract yourself. You're only making it worse for you." He said, licking his lips. It infuriated her when he hummed. "Did you have coffee?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can feel you getting hard," She bluffed.

"You want proof? Take off my pants and see for yourself."

Quinn stopped when his words registered in her brain. Her golden eyes glanced down at his pants. She felt that urge again. Her fingers felt around his waistband, barely enough to reach inside. The scout gave in and pulled down his pants, seeing his flaccid cock right before her. Her face flushed a bright red at the sight of it.

"Is it bigger than you realized?" Kayn snickered. He bucked his hips, "Does it frighten you?"

Quinn huffed before grabbing his member in her hand. She felt his scorching hot skin against her palm. The scout kept her eyes on his as she lowered herself. She gave a experimental lick on the shaft. Bitter yet it was tolerable. He didn't even budge at the delicate touch— he just seemed to relax more. This… made her even more mad. Quinn was mad that she was even doing this… and she was enjoying it.

"At this rate I'm going to fall asleep."

She needed to shut him up. The scout hopped off the bed, keeping her eyes on his as she smirked. She dropped her underwear, the soft cotton hitting the floor with an almost inaudible pat. Kayn raised a brow at the now naked woman, not even glancing down. Uninterested, he rested his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Quinn jump on the bed feet first, standing over the assassin. He peeked up at her with one eye. This should get a twitch out of his cock. The scout dropped down over his face, rubbing her womanhood over his lips. He wasn't complaint at first, keeping his mouth shut tightly. She could hear him grunting underneath her but she was lost in her own bliss. Quinn rocked back and forth again, getting off the the angles of his face.

"Meetme mrea!" He growled.

"Open your mouth when you speak," she teased.

She watched him glare up at her and she saw an unnerving twinkle in his eyes. Without warning, Kayn ripped his wrists from the ropes. Irritated and red, Kayn shoved the woman on the mattress. He hovered over her and held her arms down. The assassin came close enough for her to hear him gritting his teeth by her ear.

"I said…" He snarled, " **Let me breathe**."

Quinn blushed. This is what sent her wild before. Having this deadly man pin her down and threaten her. She was used to enemies getting in her space but this was a whole new take on the meaning. Kayn grabbed her face, breathing heavily. He crushed his lips against hers. Quinn wriggled her hands from his grasps and she wrapped them around his neck. Her fingers laced in his now messy and loose braid.

"I'm going to make you **mine**."

"How?" Quinn huffed, not scared of the consequences now.

Kayn let her know just how by rubbing his hard cock against her thigh. Her eyelids fluttered as he flicked it over her clitoris. He dropped down and bit the soft skin on her neck, sucking and growling. The assassin gave no warning to pushing his whole length inside her. Quinn didn't cover her gasp, she let him hear. He approved with an animalistic groan in her ear.

He yanked her short hair back, getting a better reach of her throat. He licked her up to her chin as he fucked her hard. Kayn pounded himself deep inside her, earning moan after moan from the woman underneath him. Quinn saw him still glaring at her, feeling his hate with each thrust. As he stared at her, he gripped her neck in his hand. Kayn forced himself as deep as he could go, making Quinn yell out.

Kayn pulled out, seeing the woman's eyes shoot open. Surprised, she glanced up at him. He chuckled darkly while he flipped her over. Quinn got to her knees without being asked but Kayn held her down. He toyed with her again, rubbing his cock over her soaking wet womanhood. Quinn growled, obviously wanting more.

"Does the dirty girl want my cock back inside her?" He asked, his breath short from before.

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Not the answer I was expecting." Kayn shrugged, "Beg for it and might just give it to you."

"No."

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to cum either way."

Quinn didn't know what he meant by that. Suddenly, she felt his cock slid upward, pressing against her asshole. The scout gasped, feeling him push slowly. She felt the pain of her tight hole stretching out from his size.

"Wait. No, not that." She said.

"Then. Beg." He commanded.

"P-Please…" Quinn blushed, feeling the embarrassment slightly rise in her.

"Please _what_?"

"Please, fuck my pussy." She growled, "Give me your—"

Kayn shoved himself back in her tight pussy. He pounded, filling the room with her moans. Quinn clutched the sheets as she cried. The scout looked over her shoulder, seeing the assassin not breaking a sweat. He slapped her ass hard, making Quinn gasp. Kayn grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his cock. The assassin grunted loudly.

He pushed himself deep inside, holding himself there until he came. Quinn felt his cum fill her up, some dripping out of her pussy. She shuddered from the sheer forcefulness of his orgasm. He did what he said he was going to do. Kayn made her his. He was the first to put his seed inside her. The assassin pulled himself out of her, watching his cum spill out and onto the sheets. His finger swiped over her hole, getting a good scoop on his finger. Kayn flipped the girl around and held his finger up to her lips. Quinn parted her lips slightly, letting him stick it inside. She tasted his bitter seed, swirling it around before swallowing it. He patted her head approvingly.

"How does my cum taste?"

"G-Good."

"You're learning…" He said as he nodded. His hand gripped her shoulder, "I hate to cut this short but… I have work to be done." Kayn's thumb pressed down, knocking the girl out cold. He looked down at her unconscious state and he leaned over. The assassin grabbed her beautiful face and kissed her passionately. As he pulled away, he chuckled. He pushed stray hairs out of her eyes, "I'll more sure to make this a usual thing. I told you you're mine."

Kayn stood up and pulled up his pants, not once taking his yellow and red eyes off the girl. He retrieved the Darkin scythe before disappearing into a smokescreen of shadow...

* * *

 _Notes: Thanks for making it to the end. What happens to Quinn after? I'll let you decide._

 _I really like Quinn/Kayn. It's odd but I think it works._

 _See you next time._


End file.
